


Merlin is Under My Skirts, Of Course

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Merlin, Gaius is not helpful, One-Sided Gwen/Morgana, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Merlin are sisters in magic and more than that in secret. Unfortunately, nothing can halt the progression of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin is Under My Skirts, Of Course

Merlin had been helping Morgana into her gown as it was Gwen’s morning off, and the pair had gotten sidetracked, as usual. So Merlin was kneeling on the floor, Morgana’s skirt rucked up around her waist, her head thrown back as she bit her lips to keep the sounds Merlin was eliciting quiet. Morgana let out a soft moan as she gently pushed at Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin fell back on her heels, grinning up at Morgana.

“Minx,” Morgana teased quietly. Then there was a knock on the door. Merlin’s eyes widened.

“My lady?” it was Gwen. Merlin pulled Morgana’s gown down, hiding under the hoop skirt. Morgana stifled a chuckle, turning to her mirror and pretending to be musing over paints and perfumes as Gwen let herself in.

“Hello, Gwen,” Morgana smiled welcomingly, “Didn’t I give you the morning off?” She was teasing, but Merlin heard the undercurrent of concern that she was mistaken about the day.

“You did, but I was worried about you dressing your own hair,” Gwen was smiling, “And it seems I was right, since it’s still hanging down your back.” Morgana blushed at the teasing and submitted to Gwen styling her hair. Merlin spent the half hour it took crouched uncomfortably on the floor, silently grumbling and glaring at where Gwen was standing, chattering happily at Morgana. When Gwen finally stepped back, a page opened the door.

“The King sends for the lady Morgana,” he spoke. Merlin closed her eyes and tried not to curse aloud.

“Where is my King?” Morgana asked, standing carefully. Merlin stayed out of the way of her feet, still in a low crouch under her skirts.

“In council, milady,” the page replied and Merlin nearly groaned aloud. Morgana did.

“I can go with you, milady?” Gwen offered.

“Of course not, Gwen,” Morgana laughed, “I gave you the morning off so you could get out of such tedious functions.”

“Very well, milady,” Gwen curtsied and waited. Morgana preceded her out with a smile, as Merlin tried to keep up with Morgana’s graceful gliding steps. Gwen went off in the opposite direction, but then they were in the hall and there was no help for it. They would just have to bluff through this. Merlin squeezed Morgana’s ankle in reassurance and they started off towards the throne room. Morgana and Merlin managed to get through the entire council, in which Morgana was berated for not choosing a suitor, without anyone noticing the servant under Morgana’s skirt.

Unfortunately, from council, Morgana was expected to go to her sitting room to receive people. Morgana could find no excuse to stop by her room without the serving woman walking with her and so Merlin sat through that as well, trying to figure out where she would tell Arthur she had been all day. Perhaps she had been out picking wildflowers, or maybe fetching truffles. After sitting through hours of tea and inane chatter, both Merlin and Morgana’s patience were wearing thin and the serving woman finally quit letting noblewomen in to ply Morgana with compliments to try to discover her secrets. As the serving woman closed the door, Merlin sneezed.  
“Bless you, Merlin,” Morgana murmured, slowly rising, “I think it’s safe.”

“My lady?” Gwen was at the door. Merlin stayed put, albeit petulantly. Morgana sighed through her nose and smiled at her friend.

“Yes, Gwen?” she asked evenly.

“Do you wish to change for supper?” she asked. Morgana paused.

“Just my hair, I suppose,” she replied, “I’ve done nothing but sit all day anyway.” Gwen nodded and they all made their way back to Morgana’s room. Given their luck, neither Merlin nor Morgana were surprised when the page fetching her to supper arrived before Gwen had finished Morgana’s hair. The three went to supper, with Merlin still under Morgana’s gown. Arthur was grousing about Merlin taking the day off without leave and Morgana chuckled at him. Uther told him to dismiss Merlin. Arthur quickly dropped the subject. Morgana pointed out that Merlin had been Gaius’ personal assistant first and Gaius could not simply order another servant the way Arthur could. Uther shrugged and did not push the point.

After supper, Gwen took her time taking Morgana’s hair down, so Arthur stormed in while Gwen was still standing there.

“Do you know where Merlin is?” Arthur demanded, “Are you hiding him?”

“Merlin’s been under my skirts all day, of course,” Morgana giggled, “Where else would he be?” Arthur, of course, knew much less than Morgana did. Women always pay more attention than men do.

“Very funny,” Arthur snarled, turning around and stomping out. Gwen went back to brushing out Morgana’s hair.

“It’s a good thing I know you don’t care for men, or I’d be quite jealous,” Gwen teased, “Pretending to keep Merlin under your skirts all day.” Morgana smiled blandly. Gwen finally left, and Merlin scrambled out from under Morgana’s skirts, hurriedly redoing the spells that made her male as she kissed Morgana goodbye and ran out the servant’s passage in the back. Morgana chuckled, smiling as Gwen walked back in the front door with a plate of snacks.

 

Gaius had been livid at Merlin and snuck a forgetting potion both to Morgana and Merlin, not realizing the consequences.

Morgana forgot that Merlin had magic.

She forgot Merlin was a girl.

They forgot that they had occasionally tumbled into bed together.

They both forgot about the day Merlin spent under Morgana’s skirts.

Merlin forgot she had whispered her secrets into Morgana’s bare skin.

 

 

Years later, with much water under the bridge, their magic recognized one another and the memories flooded back. Unfortunately, it was much too late. Morgana had gone too far and Merlin could not forgive her. They were still at an impasse, even if the memories made it more painful to be so. Merlin sighed at Morgana, gesturing at the devastation around them.

“Is this what you really wanted, Morgana?” she demanded. Morgana shook her head, slowly rising to her feet.

“I just wanted recognition from my father,” she paused, “But now, this is what I have. And this is what I need to get what I want.”

“I wish this could have been different,” Merlin murmured, raising her hands against Morgana.

“I love you, Merlin,” Morgana whispered, welcoming the wave of magic that washed over her, bearing her into the beyond. A single tear tracked down Merlin’s cheek.

“I loved you too, my lady.”


End file.
